Flexible solar cell is a kind of thin film solar cell. It is superior in property, low in cost, and wide in application. In addition to be applied in building integrated photovoltaic applications, it is also applicable for producing a portable solar charger, which is used in outdoor as a charging equipment for mobile phones, laptops and the like. Since this kind of cell further has the nature of flexibility, it has prospect of being used in flexile OLED displays and LCD displays rapidly.
In flexible solar cells of prior art, the configuration thereof is that a flexible substrate, a transparent front-electrode, a cell unit and a transparent back-electrode are arranged from the bottom to the top. Here, ITO (tin-doped indium oxide), AZO (aluminium-doped zinc oxide) or FTO (fluorine-doped tin oxide) is a transparent electrode, and serves as the transparent front-electrode or transparent back-electrode mentioned above. Since these transparent electrodes are produced into films by vacuum sputtering, the production cost of the same is high. In particular, the brittleness and mechanical flexibility of these transparent electrode thin films are inferior, so that the flexible thin film solar cells are degraded in property and limited in lifetime. Additionally, the conductivity demand of the transparent electrode makes the adjustable range of the transparency thereof smaller, which further restricts the application thereof in the field such as flexible transparent solar cell. Therefore, the search for a new flexible transparent thin film solar cell and a production process of the same will be an important topic, with which those skilled in the art are faced.